Lexa: New Kyrat
'Lexa: New Kyrat -' samodzielny dodatek do Lexa wydany 31 marca 2015 na Xboxa 360, PlayStation 3, Xboxa One, PlayStation 4 i PC. Stworzony przez wszystkie studia LeBron Games, ze znacznym naciskiem na LeBron North i LeBron Montreal. Stanowi połączenie fabularne z serią Far Cry - wykonujemy w niej misje związane z byłym królem Kyratu, Paganem Minem po swojej ucieczce z Kyratu. Akcja gry rozgrywa się w czterech państwach karaibskich (Kubie, Haiti, Bahamach i Jamajce) oraz na Hawajach. Istnieje też parę innych wysp, których nazwy nie są znane. Aby do nich dotrzeć, nie otwiera się żaden nowy świat gry. Wystarczy dostać się tam za pomocą samolotu, helikoptera czy łodzi. Fabuła opiera się głównie na postaci byłego króla Kyratu, Pagana Mina. Po swojej ucieczce z Kyratu (co przedstawiono w Far Cry 4) planuje wraz ze swoją dawną armią podbić parę wysp na Karaibach, chcąc utworzyć nowe państwo (tytułowy "Nowy Kyrat"). Z rozkazu Prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych (protagonisty serii Saints Row), ekipa, uznana za trzech najbardziej niebezpiecznych ludzi w Ameryce musi stawić im czoła. W stylu FPS-ów wojennych wychodzących co pół roku. Streszczenie fabuły Los Santos. Apartament w centrum miasta. Poranek. Ethan i Thomas budzą się - Sashy nie ma. Zanim rozpocznie łowy, EJ odlewa się z balkonu na ludzi przechodzących pod wieżowcem. Wychodzą na duży balkon. Słyszą tylko krzyk "CHŁOPAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" Ethan mówi "O kurwa, jeździec apokalipsy! Spierdalamy!". No i zauważa swojego jeźdźca - Sashę na szczycie słupa pod napięciem. Schodzą na dół, dzwonią na straż pożarną, która ściąga Pearce('a) na dół. Po klasycznym "więcej z wami nie piję" Sashy, zadzwoni do nich sam Prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych. Zwraca się do nas z prośbą o odwiedzenie go w Obserwatorium Galileusza - gdy tam dotrzemy, zostaniemy ogłuszeni, po czym obudzimy się w willi Pagana Mina na Kubie. Rozpocznie się podobnie do Far Cry 4 - słowami Pagana Take the bloody bag off his head. ''I wedle rozkazu burmistrza, worek zostaje zdjęty z naszej głowy, po czym nawzajem się przedstawiamy. Misja prologowa kończy się na tym, jak były król Kyratu mówi ''Prawdopodobnie wiesz już o sekretnym zakończeniu... Cóż, przynajmniej miało być sekretne zanim każdy w całym Internecie zaczął o tym pisać. ''tym samym łamiąc czwartą ścianę i wychodząc do swojej armii. : ''"-Czy wiesz, kim jestem? : ''-Masz do dupy fryzurę, różowe ciuchy... Jesteś kelnerem w barze dla gejów." ''~ Pagan Min, Ethan Johnson Ekipa ma za zadanie teraz się wydostać. Gdy już to zrobimy, zastaniemy połowę Armii Królewskiej Pagana, wyglądającą tak jakby szykowała się właśnie do III wojny światowej. W rzeczywistości, robili to w celu przeprowadzenia szturmu na Voodenę (podróbę Hawany), stolicę Kuby. My znajdujemy się na jej obrzeżach. Ekipa natychmiast zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie podoba im się to miejsce i zaczynają uciekać na drugą stronę budynku. Za późno - już ich wykryto i zaczęto pogoń. Na koniec wszyscy trzej wychodzą z drugiej strony budynku, kradną Jeepa i zaczynają spieprzać przed Armią. I tutaj zaczyna się pierwsze prawdziwe zadanie - ucieczka przed ludźmi Pagana. Po tym, jak nam się to uda, udajemy się do Voodeny, gdzie otrzymamy swoją pierwszą kryjówkę. : ''"Nasz własny kraj nam zrobił coś takiego... nie wierzę, po prostu kurwa nie wierzę." ''~ Ethan Johnson Thomas budzi się i dzwoni do Prezydenta, wypytując go o tą sytuację. Ten odpowiada, że nic o tym nie wie, więc posyła na Kubę swoich dwóch ziomków - Pierce'a i Olega. Dosłownie to wyrzuca ich na zbity pysk z helikoptera. Naszym zadaniem jest się po nich udać do "punktu zrzutu". Po tym, jak to zrobimy dwójka posłańców wyjaśni nam sytuację - TO BYŁ PODSTĘP!!!1!!!1!!! Pagan nas wychujał, żebyśmy nie mogli mu przeszkodzić. Chciał nas przeciągnąć na Ciemną Stronę Mocy. W związku z tym, Prezydent daje nam zadanie - uchronić Kubę przed Paganem. I się zaczyna. Z daleka słychać wybuchy i strzały. Wsiadamy do bojowego helikoptera Vulture i udajemy się w kierunku Hawany (Oleg pobiegnie). Armia Pagana atakuje, my jak na trzech najniebezpieczniejszych ludzi w USA odpieramy wszystkie z trzech fal. Po tym, misja zostanie uznana za zakończoną. Voodena - zniszczona. Atak - odparty. Pagan - zły. Pierce i Oleg robią nam wykład o jego Armii. Aby ją osłabić, najlepszym wyjściem wydaje się być przejmowanie należących do niej strażnic, pozakładanych przez Pagana przez lata. Naszym zadaniem w tej misji jest przejęcie jednej z nich (oddalonej nieznacznie od Voodeny). Po tym, misja zostanie uznana za zakończoną. Kolejny wykład ze strony Pierce'a i Olega. Ani oni, ani ekipa w żadnym stopniu nie znają okolicy. Aby poruszanie się po Kubie było łatwiejsze, polecają przejmowanie wież radiowych armii Pagana rozrzuconych po całej Kubie. Udajemy się do takiej pierwszej i ją przejmujemy. Po tym, misja zostanie uznana za zaliczoną. Aby przejść na kolejny etap gry, gracz musi przejąć co najmniej 15% kontroli nad Kubą od Armii Królewskiej Pagana. Można to robić przejmując strażnice lub wieże radiowe, a także wykonując zadania poboczne, w tym akcje. Po tym, dostaniemy kolejną wiadomość od Pierce'a i Olega - Pagana nie ma już na Kubie. Zrezygnował z podboju Kuby na rzecz podboju Jamajki. Udajemy się tam (droga zostanie pominięta), gdzie spotkamy kolejny oddział Świętych mający nam pomóc - CID-a i Kinzie. Próbują oni zlokalizować Pagana, w czym musimy im pomóc za pomocą pseudo-hakerskiej minigierki. Po tym, misja zostanie uznana za zakończoną. Ciekawostki *W DLC dodano także północną wyspę Rook z Far Cry 3 - nie jest ona zaznaczona na mapie i jest sekretna. Położona jest daleko na południe od Los Santos - po jej odkryciu, z portów w całym USA i na Karaibach będziemy mogli odbywać do niej rejsy. Kategoria:Los X Kategoria:TheAnonim13 Kategoria:Era 2014 TheAnonim13 Kategoria:Los X: New Kyrat